Yellow Brick Road
by TigonRising
Summary: Dipper is coming of age and his great uncles want him to join in on the "family business." But his parents are against it, having estranged themselves from the rest of their relatives. However, their great uncles' influence will change their lives forever, and Mabel will fall in love with a boy who would love nothing more than to see the Pines family crumble.
1. This Birthday's Gonna Be the Bomb!

"OPEN UP!"

A hand vigorously banged on the door.

From behind it the sound of high pressure water spraying seeped outside and into the hall. Dipper beat his fist against the door again.

"You're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom Mabel!"

Mixed with the sound of water was loud music blasting from a boombox inside.

Mabel sang along to it as she washed and danced. The strong sickeningly sweet scent of her body wash pungent in the humid air.

He knocked again.

"Go outside!" she yelled.

"MABEL!" Dipper seethed, pounding on the door again.

"LA, LA, LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she smiled, holding her scrub brush like a mic.

"Go, go, go, go shawty!

It's your birthday!

We gonna party like it's your birthday!

We gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday!

I know you better give a" she quickly paused to censor, since cursing always made her feel dirty, "cause it's my birthday!" she yelled.

"MABEL I'M SERIOUS!"

She giggled. "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

She twirled around. Losing her footing with a squeak, she slipped, arms flailing in the air, grasping for anything. Her hand gripped the curtains and the rungs snapped one by one. She hit the tub hard. "OW!"

Dipper rushed to his room and returned with a simple rectangular card. Getting on one knee he eyed the meeting of the door and wall then slid the card in between them. Maneuvering it around the latch gave a click then he turned the knob, pushing open the door.

The shower curtains were half draping from the rungs and Mabel laid half covered by it inside tub. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She held her head. When she saw her brother she screamed. "EW!"

Her hands flew over her breasts and she pulled up her knees. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

Dipper turned his back to her, angling his body so as to hide his private then pulled down his pants to pee.

With a horrified face Mabel saw his bare butt before she shut her eyes.

"AH!" he loudly sighed, closing his eyes, and farting.

"EW! MOM! DAD!" Mabel yelled.

"Should have just let me go first. I would have just peed in the shower."

Mabel scrambled up from the tub screaming and turned off the water. Dipper chuckled.

"URGH! You're disgusting Dipper!"

"You're disgusting Dipper!" he sang as he pulled up his pants and flushed. He went over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Get out of here!" Mabel grabbed a loofa, throwing it at him. He barely dodged it in time. "Wash your hands in the kitchen sink!"

Dipper continued to laugh running out of the room.

Mabel bounded down the half steps of their suburban home dressed in a form fitting neon pink sweater dress that settled high on her thighs, rainbow knee high socks, and wedge sneakers and rushed into the kitchen.

"MOM YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT DIPPER DID!"

Mr. and Mrs. Pines sighed. Mr. Pines looked away from his newspaper and frowned.

"Mabel are you wearing shorts underneath that sweater?"

Mabel raised an eye brow."This is a dress."

"Oh. I thought it was a really long shirt. In that case, that dress is too short."

"I remember when people used to say good morning," said their mother by the stove, she chuckled to herself.

"Seriously!" Mabel sat down in a chair and her mother dumped a hot stack of confetti pancakes on to her plate.

"Happy birthday Mabel" she said.

"Thank you." Mabel poured syrup on her pancakes then started to eat. "But-" she said, mouth full.

"Happy birthday Mabel" said her father.

"Thank you" she said finally swallowing, "but-"

"Good morning Dipper" said their mother.

"Happy birthday son" said their father.

Dipper took his time coming down the steps, wearing a simple white V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, smiling. Their parents beamed back at him. Mabel rolled her eyes, shoving more food into her mouth.

He took a seat and their mom started to give him pancakes. "Mom you know I don't eat stuff like that."

Their mother laughed. "Sorry. I forgot my young man has more sophisticated tastes."

Mabel frowned and with another mouth full of food said, "Are you saying I'm not sophisticated?"

"Yes" said Dipper.

Their mother slid an omelet onto his plate along with sausages. She put her hands on her hips. "Now would you like orange juice or coffee with that?"

With his mouth full he said, "coffee."

"MOM! DAD! Dipper came into the bathroom while I was in the shower!"

"I'm sure it was a mistake" said their father, "you did lock the door, didn't you Mabel?"

Mabel groaned. "Yes! But he still came in!"

"How?" said their mother, sitting down toa plate of food herself.

Dipper sheepishly smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I may have picked the lock."

"Dipper?" said their mother looking in disbelief. "Did you really do that?"

"Of course he did! He just confessed" said Mabel, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in the air.

Their dad grunted, drinking his coffee. "You know you can't do that son. You and Mabel are seventeen now. Your sister's not a little girl anymore."

"That's right Dipper. I'm a woman" she said, sticking out her medium sized breasts and blinking with her sparkling colored eyelids. Dipper scoffed.

Their mother smirked. "Not quite" she said. "But you both need to start acting your age."

Mabel looked at Dipper and Dipper at Mabel. She stuck out her tongue revealing rainbow colors. He blew and slurped on his coffee then burped. Their father drove his fist onto the table. Plates and glasses rattled. Everyone looked to him.

"Come on Dipper, Mabel!" You're mom's being serious! We're tired of you acting like children! You're almost adults and you need to start acting like it. Your mom and I won't be here forever and the world won't hold your hand. You're not doing yourselves any favors acting this way."

Silence followed after him. Their father sighed but their mother smiled and said, "Do you know what you to want to do for your birthday?"

"PARTAY!" said Mabel, throwing up her arms in the air and moving them from side to side. They all gave her a look. She coughed, putting them down. "I mean, I would like to party mother."

"And you Dipper?" said their mother.

"I don't know."

"Well you both have to agree on something."

Mabel groaned. "Do we have to have them together? Dipper's such a party pooper."

"I'm sorry if I'm not into the whole teenage social hierarchy scene" he said, drinking from his mug.

"URGH!" said Mabel looking up to the ceiling.

Waddles nuzzled against Mabel's leg and she piled some food onto her plate, giving it to him.

"You do realize we are the only people in the neighborhood with a pig right?" said Dipper. "Do any of you think that's normal?" He looked at his parents.

"Well actually Dipper, pigs are said to be smarter than dogs" said their mother. She drank some orange juice.

"Still doesn't make it normal" he muttered. Waddles snorted at Dipper then trotted away.

"Speaking of normal" said their father, "everything been okay lately?" He and his wife exchanged looks before looking at him again.

"Normal?" said Dipper.

"They're talking about our uncles" said Mabel.

"Great uncles, yes" said their mother, "they haven't contacted you in any shape or form have they?"

Dipper looked at Mabel then his parents and back down at his food. "No."

"Good" said their father. "The more we stay away from them the better. They're trouble Dipper, and no good can come of being connected to them."

"But we are connected to them" said Mabel, looking at her father, "by blood" then at her mother, "and marriage."

"And that's all it will ever be" said their father, taking his dish to the sink.

"Here in Weatherly we are safe Evergreen's. Not Pines" said their mother.

"And remember to keep your mouth shut and head down" said their father.

If their family crest had a slogan it would be that.

Together Dipper and Mabel stood at the bus stop of their suburban neighborhood where every house looked nearly identical. The same went for the children who all looked as if they had either stepped out of a hipster's coffee shop or country club.

Everything was very homogeneous and boring. Mabel missed her old school in the city. Her old friends. She sighed, wearing her neon sunglasses.

"I guess we're gonna have to invite these lame-o's" she said to Dipper as they stood at a distance in the back of the crowd.

"You're one to talk" said Dipper.

"Seriously Dip, they're so boring!"

Dipper's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Mabel nudged him in the arm.

"Huh, what?"

"You were lying weren't you?" asked Mabel, pulling her sunglasses down lower on her nose.

He feigned a laugh. "What? What are you talking about?" He looked away from her.

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE LYING!" She poked him in the shoulder.

The other kids looked back at them, talking, and whispering. A few laughed. Dipper pulled Mabel close and hissed in her ear. "Shut up!"

"Tell me" she hissed back.

"No." He hit her in the arm.

"Yes." She hit him back.

"Okay, okay."

The bus was driving up in the distance. Huddling close together Dipper said, "So I got this package a few days ago." Mabel nodded. "And inside it was a letter and a" he paused, swallowing, "...gun."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Mabel. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Dipper groaned. "If you knew why'd you ask?"

"Just so you could confirm my suspicions."

"Happy now?" he asked.

Mabel raised her head with a high smirk. "Yes, Harry Potter, I am."

"I don't know why they would send me something like that though. The only thing the letter says is that 'A man takes responsibility and protects his own'."

"Ooooh mysterious" said Mabel. But Dipper frowned. Mabel stopped smiling.

"What?"

"It's just. They know where we live. They've contacted us and I don't know how. I-just... don't want anything bad to happen you know?"

Mabel nodded then said, "I know something that will turn that frown upside down!"

"Huh?"

Mabel walked closer to the other group of teens. "Guess what everybody? We are having a birthday party, and it's going to be the bomb!" she shouted.

Hitting a song on her playlist she started dancing. A lot of the others stared then started laughing. Dipper pulled his hat further over his face.

"And a lucky few of you might even be invited."

The other teens laughed even harder at this. "As if we'd want to be invited to your party" said a rail thin girl with a high blond pony tail and uniform like attire.

Another girl similar in appearance flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah look at you" she said.

"Huh?" Mabel turned off her music.

"Honey we've never told you this, cause we didn't want to be rude, but" said the first girl biting her lip smiling.

"You dress like a prostitute," said the second girl.

"Don't be harsh Clarissa" said yet another girl with a brown bob and square glasses, holding a latte. "You dress like a prostitute from the 80's."

Dipper pushed up his hat. "A man takes responsibility and protects his own." He could hear his uncle's voice in his head and stepped forward. "Okay that's enough. So my sister's a little weird."

Mabel gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"It still doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like this, and anyway you girls have no room to judge her!"

A few guys moved in front of the girls. Most of them were around Dipper's height or taller, at least two were larger than average. Four in all, stepped up to him. "Dipper" said Mabel looking worriedly.

The girls smirked. She frowned then moved to stand by her brother.

"Mabel get back" said Dipper, holding his arm out to block her. Mabel pushed his arm away and stepped up to all of them.

One of the guys pushed Dipper. Dipper moved forward drawing back a fist and hitting the boy in the face. When the other boys quickly swarmed in. Mabel dove in as well, punching a guy in the jaw. Gasps rang out through the crowd. The same guy drew back his fist and connected it to her head. Sunglasses flying off, color flashed before her eyes. Mabel backed up then fell down to sit on the ground.

Dipper growled, throwing off his back pack off and swinging mercilessly. The by-standards backed away. Dipper punched a guy in the stomach and then another in the throat. Though there were four against one. Where they had numbers he had endurance, charging on, jabbing and punching.

Guys fell to the ground. Dipper spit blood out of his mouth and a tooth. He head butted a boy who fell out onto the street. Lots of people had come out of their houses in curiosity and shock.

Mabel watched, wanting to get up but her head was pounding. She could hear an oinking, snort, and grunting. Something wet and soft brushed against her arm.

She looked around to see Waddles who was nudging her frantically.

"Waddles?" she said, reaching out a hand to pet her pig but brought it to her head at the stabbing pain.

The bus drove up slowly stopping early because of the teens that had poured into the street. Mabel and Dipper's front door opened, and that's when it happened.

Dipper and Mabel looked to their house with the white brick, manicured green lawn, and flowers. The next it was a plume of flame and smoke. The  
sound rocked the neighborhood, shattering glass and shrapnel flew out into the air, raining down from the sky. The brilliant flames reflected in their wide eyes.

Dipper's skin was already bruising, blood flowed from his nose, mouth, and hands, but he couldn't feel a thing, or hear.

Just like Mabel, all he could do was watch the life he had known burn to ash. 


	2. Who We Are

He paced back and forth inside the small cell, blood racing through his veins, heart pounding wildly.

When Dipper's body finally tired, he fell down onto the hard bench of the sparse cell and sat there, staring at the iron bars until he had fallen into a daze.

"Kid" hissed a voice close by.

"How did it come to this?" was the first coherent thought to break Dipper's daze, bring focus to his unseeing eyes, and mind in a long time. He sat listening to the sound of heeled shoes beating against the floor, and the jingling of silver cuffs.

His wrists throbbed at each beat. The cuts began to sting and burn, just like his dry eyes. He was slow to blink, lids feeling like sand paper. He swallowed, tasting blood with a heavy swollen tongue.

There were others locked behind bars but he didn't see the boys from the fight however he knew they must have been somewhere. That is, if they weren't already bailed out by now by their well to do parents.

Dipper rested his head back against the wall. His shirt was dirty and spotted with blood. The florescent lights inside hurt his eyes but then again, everything hurt. Yet it was only physical pain, it didn't hurt that much.

He readjusted himself, fidgeting in the seat, listening to the guards walk in and out, back and forth, snowy voices coming from their radios like mindless robots.

"How did I end up here?"

"Kid" hissed the voice again.

The question may have seemed dumb at face value. He was in here for fighting, and from the way the cops had questioned him, perhaps with even blowing up his house, and killing his parents.

He closed his eyes, breathing in, feeling the bruises and sharp pains in his stomach and ribs.

The question was legitimate if one really got to know him. Dipper was a mostly straight A student; he and his sister volunteered for different things around the school and community. He even took leadership roles and was a member of the student council, though that was just to look good on his resume. The plan was to excel in school and go off to a good college, get a good job, start a family, and never have to work as hard as his parents whom both worked two jobs to be able to afford the safety of disconnection and distance. And today, was supposed to be a special occasion. On their day off, a time of peace and rest they still doted on them, and now this.

A guard passed by. Dipper opened his eyes and looked over at him. He was tall and broad. He walked relaxed but when Dipper met his eyes, he stood straighter with a steely gaze. He looked at him as if he belonged here, deserved this, as if he was a just another common criminal, animal, that deserved to be in a cage.

"A man takes responsibility and protects his own."

That's all he was doing, protecting his sister and himself, but they didn't see it that way. Or they just didn't care. All they saw were hot headed youths, threats to neutralize, and peace to bring to a place where nothing was supposed to go wrong.

"We never belonged there anyway" he thought.

"Fine then. If you won't talk I will."

Dipper opened his eyes and looked over at the man across from him in the other cell.

He wore a dark hoodie with black hair swooped over half his face, skin was nearly as pale as paper. The man smiled at him. He sat leaning casually against the wall as if he were in his own living room.

"You know what you look like?" said the man.

Dipper simply watched him. The man chuckled.

"You look like a Pines."

A flash of recognition came over Dipper's face and the man's smile widened.

Dipper tried to correct his look and swallowing, said, "I'm an Evergreen."

"Ah" said the man. "I'm sorry then…but then again" he chuckled, "you know, pine trees are Evergreens."

He looked Dipper up and down. "What you in for? I mean, looks like you could do something, but I bet you're still wet behind the ears."

"I'm not a criminal. I don't belong here."

The other guy chuckled. "Isn't that what we all say? But it's not so bad in here. You're safer in here than out there." He rubbed his hand through his hair.

On his neck the black ink stood out starkly against his pale white skin. Bricks stacked on each other forming a triangle with an eye. The man's hair fell back over it. At Dipper's staring, he smirked.

"The eye of Horace, the all seeing eye" he said. "That's why I got the tattoo. It watches my back for me and gives me knowledge. It's a good way to keep track of those who would do me harm."

Dipper found himself nodding then stopped when he realized it. "How'd you end up here?" he asked.

"Now that's not fair" grinned the man, "you first."

Resting her head against the wall, Mabel opened her eyes, squinting at the harshness of the glaring lights.

She moved around on the hard flat chair, trying to get comfortable. Although it was still rather early in the day the waiting room was pretty full. Compared to everyone inside she appeared to be the youngest besides a few women with small children.

Across the room Mabel saw a woman with a black eye and brought her own hand up to where her head throbbed, touching it and wincing.

Her eyes went back to the woman and met her green gaze. She wore a simple dime store blue dress with a plunging neckline, revealing the fact that she was braless, and her long red hair was frizzy. Though Mabel didn't know, she assumed the woman probably smoked.

When Mabel's eyes went back up she saw the woman was looking her up and down as well. At the call of a name, someone got up from beside Mabel and went up to the small box window with a person behind it. The next minute the woman she saw from across the room was sitting down beside her. The air she shifted in her wake filling with cheap perfume on top of a mellowed body odor.

Mabel held her breath for a bit then breathed. She smiled at the woman, trying to appear friendly. The woman smiled back.

"Hi" said the woman, chewing gum.

Smiling, Mabel said, "Hi."

"I'm sorry, please don't take this the wrong way, but I couldn't help but see you're really pretty."

Mabel's smile relaxed. "Thank you."

"That's why I was wondering what a young pretty girl like you was doing here looking like that" she said, looking at Mabel's swollen bruise.

Mabel's smile faded.

"I mean. It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I don't know why I asked. I don't like talking about stuff either, but you seem new to it. Girl's like us have to stick together you know?"

Mabel frowned. "Girl's like us?"

She looked down at her clothing, pulling at the hem of her dress. She looked up and saw a few men gazing at her but when they saw her looking they looked away.

"I was in fight" she said quickly, "trying to protect my brother at the bus stop."

"You're brother?" The woman grinned showing a few missing teeth. "That's sweet of you."

She sighed sitting back, resting her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Mabel swallowed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for?"

The woman opened one eye looking over at her and smiled, laughing a little.

"Stupidity…love. Call it what you want"

"Ms." Mabel looked to see a police officer standing in front of her. He handed her a simple compress, a bottle of water and a small pack of Tylenol.

"Thank you" she said.

The woman watched the exchange. "Can I get some of that?" she asked. The officer gave her a dirty look.

"We can't keep giving you things for free every three weeks or we'd lose funds."

The woman scoffed, nose wrinkling. They watched as the man walked away.

"As if they'd ever run out of funding for locking up 'dangerous criminals' she said, making air quotes.

She looked over at Mabel, blowing a bubble and popping it. "The name's Wendy. Like from Peter Pan, or more famously, that little girl with the pig tails trying to outdo Ronald McDonald for who can be the richest red head."

She laughed tucking her hair behind her ear revealing the green curving stem of a four leaf clover.

The door to the waiting room opened and a woman, wearing a tight red mini skirt that hugged her vase like hips and a fitted suit top that pushed and squeezed her cleavage, walked in.

Her hair was a golden blond slithering into finger waves. She had large pinks lips, large blue eyes, and wore a hat that made her look as if she had stepped out of a 20's mystery movie.

With her pointed heels, she walked over to the little square window. All the eyes in the room gazed upon her. It grew quiet. Even the woman behind the glass, for a moment, opened her mouth, but no words came out. The woman got up to the window and smiled.

"Hi. I am here for two Pines named Dipper and Mabel."

The desk clerk's mouth opened and closed like a fish then she closed it again looking embarrassed. She shook her head. "Oh yes. Let me check on that."

She typed on the computer then paused. "I'm sorry we don't have any Pines but we do have a Dipper and Mabel Evergreen."

The other woman hummed. "Evergreen."

"Yes" said the desk clerk, she looked back up at the woman and reached for a clipboard and paper. "Being that these two are still minors I need to know how you are related to them and um I need you to sign this."

She slid it beyond the glass. The woman leaned over the counter and closer to the glass giving the othee woman a good view of her chest. She widened her blue eyes with a smile. Her voice lowered.

The men in the room whispered and laughed looking at the woman's bottom which looked like a plump red plum.

When she rose up again she turned around. The woman behind the glass called.

"Mabel Evergreen."

Mabel got up from the seat with her backpack. She looked at Wendy. "Um I have to go...bye."

Wendy grabbed her hand and Mabel gazed into the woman's brilliant green eyes. They shined like jewels on her dirty face, amongst her freckles.

"Listen, I may not know you but you seem like a bright girl . Don't let anyone steal your sunshine and try to fall in love with a good guy you hear? Bad boys are only fun in fantasies."

Mabel nodded quickly feeling eyes upon them. She turned around and saw the blond woman's eyes landed on her and Mabel seized up. The blond woman smiled. Everyone was staring and Mabel tried not to shake in nervousness. She walked up to her immediately greeted by a heavenly sent.

"Come on darling. Let's go get your brother."

Mabel shyly smiled as she nodded, following the woman. Inside the holding area whistles followed them all the way and some of the guys came close to the bars, but at the guards barking insistence they calmed down.

When they got to the Dipper's cell his eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Hello Dipper" said the woman with her silky voice. Dipper opened his eyes.

"Looks like you got a guardian angel" whistled the man in the cell opposite him whom he now knew as Robbie.

Dipper walked over to the bars. "Mabel" he said, voice dry and raspy.

He stood as the key clinked in the hole and the bars were slide open. Yet still, he stood inside the small room.

"You're free to go son" said the guard.

Robbie laughed. "It's easy to get used to it, isn't it?"

"Shut up" said the guard. "Come on son and try to stay out of trouble this time."

He gestured with his head for Dipper to get out. Dipper stepped out looking at the cell from the outside as he did when he first came when suddenly, Mabel threw herself toward him, wrapping both arms around him.

Tears flowed from her eyes and her shoulders shook. "I'm just so happy to see you."

He looked down at her back, faintly smiling. "I'm happy to see you too."

"And I know someone who will be even more happy to see the both of you" said the woman.

He looked up to see her red painted lips spread into a smile. "Who are you?" asked Dipper.

Mabel let him go, wiping her eyes.

"An angel. That's what she is" said Robbie gazing at the woman hungrily.

"Joy" said the woman.

Another guard came up to the man's cell with Wendy following behind in her plastic heels. The guard unlocked the cell, and Robbie got up, stepping out.

Wendy was crying as she hesitantly walked toward him then just like Mabel threw her arms around him. He sighed. "Okay, okay."

He pried her arms from around him, holding her hands. She looked up at him earnestly, expectantly.

"I'm sorry" she said, smiling.

"Uhuh" he nodded, "let's go. I'm bored of this."

He walked past her and she hurried behind. "See you around kid" he looked back at Dipper, putting two fingers to his head in some form of a salute and Wendy looked back, smiling at Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel felt a hand placed upon them. The woman patted.

"Come on let's go. I was specifically told to get you out of this pen, and if I don't, I might be punished." She winked at Dipper. Both he and Mabel blushed. As she led, Mabel and Dipper followed. The twist of her hips dramatic. Dipper's eyes didn't look away and Mabel watched him blushing the whole way.

A long black limo sat outside. Dipper held the door for both Mabel and Joy, but as Joy continued walking the twins stopped. When she turned back around she said "What?"

The twins looked at each other then at her. She looked at the limo again and laughed. "Yes. I know it's a little flashy but you're great grandfather wanted only the best for his great niece and nephew" she winked.

They walked over to the car, mouths slightly open, eyes wide in awe. The sound of a revving engine caused them to look and see Robbie and Wendy boarding a bike and putting on helmets. Wendy looked at Mabel.

Mabel waved at her smiling but stopped as she saw the look on Wendy's face. One sids of her face was now very red on one side. With a distant, unbothered expression she turned around. Robbie winked at Dipper then drove off.

As they got inside the car Joy said, getting in after them. "I don't know how good it is to make friends in the city jail."

Her voice was light and joking but her face was completely the opposite. However, as quickly as it appeared it was gone and another friendly smile graced it.

She crossed one long leg over the other. Dipper's eyes paid close attention. Mabel rolled her eyes and Joy giggled. "Now tell me are you both thirsty? Hungry?"

Mabel munched on fries, tore into her burger, and sucked at her drink during the ride, but Dipper barely touched a thing. Joy observed them without bringing much attention to herself, then looked at her phone, texting.

They had gotten so used to the smooth ride that when the car stopped both Mabel and Dipper looked around.

"We're here" said Joy.

Instead of opening the door herself, it swung open for her and a big man appeared wearing an overly large shirt and big shorts. He looked like an every day person you'd find on the city streets.

"Thank you Soos."

The man smiled showing buck teeth, eyes lidded. As Joy got out, the man and Dipper gazed at her bottom. Dipper followed out then Mabel but when they got out shock clearly came upon their faces.

Out of all the places they expected their great grandfathers to live, this building nor neighborhood was it.

The dark brown brick building didn't look extravagant or expensive and appeared to have seen better years in a neighbor hood where the streets were cracked, and if there was grass, it was over grown.

Trash littered the streets or sat stuffed in over crowded tin trash cans giving off a rotten smell, and graffiti was tagged onto the sides of some buildings with different signatures, but they all had a large tree symbol in common.

From a certain direction, as one went through the neighborhood, it was as if they were walking through a make shift forest.

"Is this it?" said Mabel. The man named Soos and Joy smiled.

"Wait till you get inside" said Soos.

He opened the door for all of them and the twin's mouths fell open.

Inside was a whole other place entirely. A large, wide chandelier hung in the large foyer and a grand staircase spread out nearly all the way to the walls in the massive room.

Joy headed up the stairs with Mabel and Dipper in tow. She went left walking down a hall.

"AHHHH! Please, don't! No! I'll talk please" screamed a man before the sound of a struggle, and muffling. Then came the sound of beating, and bones cracking.

Mabel and Dipper paused but Joy kept walking. "We're almost there."

"What is that?" said Dipper.

Joy turned around with her perpetual smile. "You'll see."

Dipper fell back in step and Mabel walked faster to catch up to him.

"I don't like this. What if it's a trap? What if they're enemies of Grunkle Stan?" she whispered. They gasped, stopping abruptly before running into Joy.

The sounds of screaming were even louder. They could hear a gritty laugh.

"Is he serious?"said a man, chuckling.

"Don't kill him fellas. This lemon still has more juice in him," said another.

Joy loudly knocked on the door.

"Come in" said the second gruff amused voice.

With the spreading of the doors two men appeared, sitting in large wing back chairs with a great fire place roaring between them. Big bowls of popcorn sat in their laps and what appeared to be ice-cream sodas on stands beside them.

They were looking up at something above the twin's heads. As Dipper and Mabel entered the room they saw what could only be described as a huge theater screen showing a man tied to a toppled over chair. His face was swollen face and skin a color of blue and purple.

Mabel nearly gagged. One of the man's eyes appeared to be bulging out. The chair was up righted. A group of six men surrounded him, but when they came further into the room one of the older men took a remote out from his robe pocket, pointing it at the screen which went black.

The extra noise ceased, leaving just the crackling fire. The men's faces grew grim. One of them picked up their drink.

Hanging behind them over the fire place was a picture of two identical young men in matching suits, smiling mischievously. Their painted eyes looked down upon the room in an uncanny and foreboding way.

"Happy Birthday kids," said their Grunkle Stan, he sucked from his straw, "welcome to the real world."


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts

Draping her body over the arm of an antique couch, Mabel watched as Dipper stood, arms wide like a scarecrow, upon a stepping stool in the middle of a large room.

A flurry of women, wearing dresses swarmed about him with measuring tape, and pins, pulling, poking, and prodding.

"Hey, when can I put my arms down? They're starting to hurt," he joked half heartedly.

In reality they had started to hurt a long time ago and now felt like heavy branches about to break.

Holding a wide cup in his hands their great uncle Stan stood next to their great uncle Ford who smoked from a pipe. Their uncles' laughed.

"See that's what I'm talking about" said Stan. "Kids these days are too soft, always complaining about one thing or another. Back in my day we'd kill to just stand around and do nothing."

Ford chuckled. "Yes. We were always doing something, weren't we Stanley?"

Stan smirked. "And look where we are today" he gestured to the space. "Hard work and determination pay off."

Dipper sucked in a breath, looking down as the women, tucked and cinched the fabric of the suit with their sharp needles and snipped with even sharper looking scissors.

He looked away, trying not to tremble. After a while, he let out a sigh of boredom herself.

"How many custom made suits do I need?" he asked.

One of the women who appeared to be the oldest of them with salt and pepper hair pulled into a severe bun which tugged tightly at her skin, looked up from below him, a little too close to his crotch.

Dipper blushed, leaning back a bit. The woman's lips curved up. "You can never have too many suits" she said, pulling down the hem of both pant legs before standing up. The younger women carefully watched her movements.

"Says the woman who gets paid for them!" said Stan.

The woman smiled. "Ah yes. Enough!"

The younger women stopped what they were doing, and simultaneously stepped back from Dipper. He turned his head to look at them.

"Is it done? Can I let down my arms now?"

The woman put a hand up to her chin. "Hmm. Shoes!" she snapped her fingers.

A girl came forward with a box and, opening it, took out a pair of shiny reddish brown shoes.

"Please sit."

The woman gestured to a chair nearby and another woman began putting on his socks and shoes, tying them.

"Is all of this really neces-"

"Of course!" said Ford, "For the amount we pay her we have to get our pennies worth!"

"Just shut up, sit back and enjoy it!" said Stan. Dipper sighed looking down as the girl worked.

She was young and looked to be about Dipper's age with straight raven black hair, slanted eyes, and glasses. When she was done she looked up at Dipper. Catching his eyes, she blushed, looking down and getting up.

"For an extra fee I may even throw in a girl" giggled the woman with a hand hovering over her mouth.

Blood rushed to Dipper's face, turning very red. Both the woman and his uncles laughed. Mabel sat with eyes wide and cheeks hot mirroring her brother.

"What?" she said loudly.

The others looked at her, laughter slowly ceasing. Ford coughed trying to get rid of his smile.

"It's just a joke Mabel" he said.

"Yeah kid, just a little guy humor" said Stan.

Mabel frowned.

Dipper was steered toward a large ornate floor mirror. He gazed at himself in awe, a grin beginning on his face.

The suit fit his medium build perfectly. It was a sleek dark midnight blue jacket with only a slither of metallic blue pin stripes and underneat, a crisp black shirt finished with a dark green tie. The woman came up behind him.

"Do you like it" she said, placing a hand upon his arm.

She gazed at him in the mirror smiling. Dipper couldn't pull his eyes away from himself. He opened his mouth but nodded instead.

"Good" said the woman looking satisfied. Then she looked down at his arm.

"Candy" she said.

"Yes, madame Boudoir?" said the girl who had put on Dipper's shoes.

She hurried over toward them. "He needs a watch," said the madame, "he's young and smart. He needs something that makes a statement. Bring the most luxurious smart watch we have, but not so flashy so as to have his wrist cut off."

Dipper swallowed. The woman chuckled.

Candy nodded and rushed over to one of the many portable displays then came back with a gleaming Platinum watch and picked up his wrist. Blushing, she briefly glanced up and saw Dipper looking at her. She fastened it on his wrist, skin brushing against his.

Dipper noticed how small her hands were and though soft he could feel the calluses on them, and see faint scars. When she was done, she immediately stepped away from him and back to the other girls. His head turned to follow and those around her giggled.

Dipper started playing with the watch and laughed. "I feel like James Bond!"

At this, the whole room was filled with laughter.

Mabel rolled her eyes.

After all of the fitting and dressing, Mabel followed Dipper, her uncles, and the seamstress with her merry band of girls back into the open foyer.

"Now you really look like a Pines" said Ford, grinning.

Everyone from the maids, butlers, to the body guards crowded around Dipper to admire and complement.

Mabel stood apart from them watching. Dipper grinned as he looked around at the others. There was a glow about him and just looking at him Mabel could feel her eyes stinging.

"Hey son, how's about you hang out with us again today? Maybe a little target practice, cards, we might even take a gentleman's trip?" Stan wriggled his brows and slapped Dipper on the back.

"You'll have a good time. You'll see."

The warm jittery feelings of elation and excitement ran throughout Dipper's body, but as it did so, he could also feel a burning stare.

He turned and looking beyond the bodies around him, saw his sister standing further away. His smile faltered. The others followed his gaze. Mabel put a smile on her face.

"Oh Mabel" said Ford. "How could we forget about you darling, get over here!"

Mabel stepped forward and the others parted for her to pass. Standing beside her brother in his new fancy suit only made her new regular clothes look even duller.

As the crowd dispersed and "Madame" Boudoir and her girl's left, everyone went back to work, leaving just the twin's and their uncles who started walking. Dipper followed and so did Mabel.

"It's too bad you're not a boy Mabel" said Stan. " I mean, having a twin is the greatest thing in the world, but Dipper's nearly a man now, and well... He needs to be with more guys like him. You get that right?"

All four of them stopped in front of one of the many double doors inside the place.

Mabel forced a smile. Dipper looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, of course" she said nodding. She started to turn around and leave but stopped.

"Hey grunkle Stan?" she said.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Have you heard anything about Waddles?"

The two older men looked at each other then at the girl with small smiles.

"We're still looking into it sweetheart," said Ford, scratching the back of his head, "you told us about the pig so late darling, and we've been so busy juggling the police and handling" he looked at Stan, "other business, that it's taken a while. We do know it's been moved so now it's just a matter of tracking it down before it's-" he stopped, smiling harder. "I'm sure if anything, Wilbert's at a sanctuary somewhere waiting on you to come pick him up."

"Waddles" said Mabel.

"Huh?" said Ford, having already looked back at Dipper smiling.

"Nothing. Thank you" she said.

"Yeah, thank you guys-I don't-thank you, for everything" said Dipper breathlessly.

"Now," Stan slapped Dipper on the back, "Dipper my boy, let's get ready for tonight."

The men and Dipper all laughed going into the room.

"See ya Dipper" she said, but they were already talking about something else and Dipper was too absorbed in the conversation to notice her. The doors closed and she walked away heading down the long hall back to her room.

It had already been three days since the funeral, five since Mabel and Dipper's so called birthday, which they now shared with the death of their parents.

What was left of their remains went into urns, and when the time came for what was to be done with them, she insisted they both went into her room so as to not separate the two.

Their great uncles were skeptical but left the choice up to them. At the time, Dipper was still distant and didn't abject.

Although she had been so vocal before, the urns so small and beautifully elegant were still just that, urns. On a hanging shelf in her room they sat beside each other and that very same day she regretted the decision.

In hindsight she didn't really want them so close, but she also didn't want Dipper to have them.

"He had had them enough already anyway" she thought that day, now burdened with the sight of them every time she was in her new room.

Mabel walked over to a small pink piggy bank on her dresser, picked it up then headed to the canopy bed with pink gauze to sit.

She held the heavy but hollow pig that was cold, stiff, and silent. A few tears escaped her eyes as she hugged it, closing them, her heart hammered in her chest.

Lying down she hold on to it, curled up, and went to sleep.

Her room was darker when she awakened. Sitting up she saw that it was night outside her window.

Turning on her lamp she looked around her room, at the clock by her bed. It was 10:00 already. She opened her door and walked over to Dipper's room. Her hand went for the the knob but she changed her mind and knocked instead.

"He's gone Ms. Mabel, remember? He and your uncles have stepped out," said a maid looking up at her from below.

"Oh yeah" Mabel laughed, playfully tapping her head. "I forgot. Thank you."

"Are you hungry, thirsty Ms. Mabel? We knocked a few times to call you for dinner but you didn't answer" said the maid.

"I fell asleep. Yeah..." she smiled.

Going downstairs she followed the maid and was led into a grand dining room. She found all the extravagance too stuffy and suffocating. Everywhere she went she felt as if she had to be careful and couldn't be herself.

The woman told her the cook had made roast chicken with a mushroom gravy, garlic and rosemary mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. Mabel simply nodded. Sitting down to the food served to her at the long wide table, she ate alone amongst the rows of empty chairs.

After finishing her meal, she went into the kitchen, and instead of calling the maid back, as she was told to do, cleaned the dish herself. Sighing, she went back to her room.

Laying back on her bed, she turned her head to look at the urns. "I guess it's just us again tonight" she said.

For a while she laid upon the bed watching the clock as five minutes passed. Then suddenly she grabbed her shirt, yanking and throwing it off. Unbuttoning her jeans she shimmied them down, kicking them the rest of the way off.

Opening the closet door she walked inside. Pulling open drawer after drawer, clothes went flying up into the air and onto the floor. When she was done Mabel had laid a sweater, heels, and skirt onto a counter. She stood in front of a mirror, naked, staring at her body.

"If you were boy..." she could hear her great uncle's voice.

She pulled on fishnet stockings, a shiny leather mini skirt, and picked up a long sweater.

Grabbing scissors she began to cut the heavy fabric. Jabbing and pulling, until she had to use her bare hands to rip the rest of it, then pulled it over her head.

The rip was asymmetrical and higher in some places than others but everything well beyond her belly button.

She applied shimmery mascara, eyeliner, and dared to paint her lips with red hot lipstick, then rubbed body glitter all over her exposed skin.

Pulling the scrunchie from her hair she shook her head as it fell down to her back. In the end, she looked like a skimpy fairy. She laughed.

"You look like a slut" she said, trying to sound like a popular girl then laughed again.

Locking the bedroom door she looked over at the urns went over to them.

"I'm going out" she said softly, standing there in pause as if waiting for a reply. She could hear her parents now.

"Oh no your not!" she heard her father, "especially not dressed like that. Go change!"

Mabel could see her mother's disapproving face."No good can come of a girl dressing that way" she would say.

Going over to the window, she undid the latch, and stepped out onto the fire escape. Trying to carefully maneuver down, her heart beat wildly. The wind tossled her hair and chilled her skin. She gripped the railing, shaking nervously.

When both of her feet were on the ground of the dirty dark alley she gave a relaxing sigh. Looking around and behind her, she walked toward the glow of the street lights.

The neighborhood's buildings were dark in color, big, and chunky. Everything looked a little dirty and gritty.

Peering around the ally way she quickly stuck her head back, seeing Soos and a few other men standing around the building, acting as if they were simply loitering strangers or lounging tenants, but Mabel knew the real truth. They were standing guard.

She sucked in a deep breath then took off at exactly the same time someone else was passing by, a man with a long shirt, baggy pants, and a bennie. Quickly walking she wobbled in her heels. The man who was walking beside her looked over and smiled, licking his lips.

Heart thrashing against her ribs she tried to walk faster. She could feel eyes on her, sure there were lots of them, and in no time Soos was going come over to her, pick her up, sling her over his shoulder,and take her back. But as she continued to walk she realized that no one was coming.

She heard whistling, "hey baby throw a little something my way!" She lowered her head, thick hair obscuring her face, and looked back.

Soos and the other men were looking straight at her and yet they were grinning, smiling, laughing, and making sexual gestures.

"Give me some sugar!" yelled another.

Mabel turned back around and slowed down her pace. Her heart steadied a bit but not all the way. Covering one to two blocks her feet began to ache. She didn't exactly know where she was going from there but this was her old city. She'd find it eventually.

By the time she was nearly out of the neighborhood a car started up, scaring her. Startled she jumped looking at it but continued walking, laughing a little to herself.

Reaching the brighter lights of the city, shops, stores, and crowded streets, she stopped and looked around.

Tall sky scraper buildings, advertisements flashing across screens, sounds coming from all directions, the smell of food carts, hot dogs, falafels', and everything under the night sky.

Closing her eyes, and opening her arms, she twirled around, laughing. This time shereveled in the fact that many of the people paid her no mind. If looking, they only briefly glanced her way before moving on.

A band played on the corner of the street and she walked closer to the music. As they jammed some people sitting at the outside tables of resturants watched.

Mabel swayed a little, moving her head from side to side as her feet kept going forward until she stood in front of the band.

The closer she got, the louder the music. Her arms flew out and up and she threw her hips out wider, stepping out, and rubbing over her body. She let the rhythm take over.

Now she was attracting attention. She closed her eyes laughing. Feeling the wind on her skin and through her hair.

A few people had gathered to watch her, others started to dance too, some with drinks and food in their hand. She bent her knees winding low and going high.

There were cheers, ooohs, and awws. The grin on her face grew wider. Throwing her head forward and back she rubbed her hands through her hair. Throwing her arm out she felt a hand grab her hers.

Eyes shooting wide she brought her head back down and her mouth fell open. Her body was pulled forward and then she was spun around. In that instance, her body felt boneless.

Then she could feel herself falling backward, her eyes widened further and her mouth opened to scream as she fell but suddenly something stopped her descent

She felt the pressure of the arm wrapped around her waist, the fingers of one hand entwined with her own.

Looking up, she gazed into the face of a charming boy with a beautiful amber eye noting his other was covered with an eye patch which had the image of a dramatic widend eye.

When her eyes traveled down his face she saw that he was smiling. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

He chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"


	4. There's always a Wolf

With a tug, her body was pulled up, and pressed into the slim, tall handsome boy wearing a fedora over hair the color of gold, curling at the ends.

Breathing heavily, her bosom fell and rose, pressing into his chest. She looked over at her hand in his then back at him, mouth open. His lips parted a bit showing the gleam of his white boy let go of Mabel, distancing himself.

"Sorry" he said. "I just couldn't help myself." He tipped his hat to her. "I'm sort of attracted to things that glitter."

Mabel simply stood there in shock. When she didn't say anything, the boy chuckled. After a round of applause the band transitioned into another song.

"I was rude last time" he held out his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Her smile turned into a grin. "Sorry. I don't think I'm a ballroom kinda girl" she said, walking away.

The boy's grin grew even wider. The next thing Mabel knew, in shiny black shoes, the boy was moon walking past her. Her mouth dropped open again. People gasped, some took out their phones. He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Can you work with that?" he asked.

Mabel bit her lip then chewed on it. "How'd you do that?" she asked, laughing.

"What? I thought you of all people knew" he said, twisting to glide one way then another. He spun around. She laughed.

"No!"

He slid up close to her. "Magic" he whispered.

She threw her head back laughing, hair falling from her face.

"Now I'll ask you again" he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Mabel gazed down at his hand glowing under the glow of the street lights. Then back up at him.

"Okay."

She put her hand in his and he snapped her toward him. Spinning into his arms to be wrapped up in a backward embrace, against him. He leaned down closer to her ear, his breath prickling her skin, sending tickling vibrations inside and a shiver down her spine.

"You made the right choice."

He flung her away and with each step of her feet she twisted right and left. He pulled her back to him, laughing. "You chose the right partner" she grinned wildly. His smile began to fade and a more serious expression graced his face.

"I did."

Mabel's smile faltered some. "What's wrong" she asked as they danced.

He led her. His feet wiser in step while Mabel's movements were more spontaneous and improvised. However, nothing could compare to his smooth grace. The way his steady hands touched her waist and the small of her back as they turned forward, back, and side to side.

At first she was somewhat ridged and stiff, but every knot and kink unwound as her fears of doing something wrong ceased. The boy knew what he was doing. He led her, and on the fly, Mabel made moves to complement. He began her body to do and she completed the middle before going back into the safety of his end. She felt nearly weightless.

He seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly her leg was grabbed and uplifted, bending at the knee. Her torso flung downward as he dipped her deeper. People had gathered around them forming a human circle.

Mabel saw the world upside down. He pulled her upright. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried I'll never find a partner as good as you again."

A saddened look came upon Mabel's face. "I-"

He let go of her and stepped back, tipping his hat and bowing. Applause erupted all around them. The boy walked away, disappearing through the crowd.

Mabel stood where he had left her, staring, questioning if everything she had experienced was but a hallucination.

By two big strong arms Dipper was pushed down into a comfy chair. He sank into it. The smell of high end leather boldly mixed in with the sweet but sharp smell of cigar smoke, and alcohol. If there was a signature man's scent Dipper decided that that would be it.

"So tell us boy" yelled Stan, "how do you like living with your great'" he elbowed him in the side, "uncles now."

Stan leaned back comfortably in the chair, throwing one arm over it, and one leg over his other. Dipper shyly smiled.

"It's-it's good" he nodded repeatedly, under the gazes of his uncles, "It's-it's great" he said, voice barely making it above the loud music inside.

His uncles replied with laughter. "Good, good," said Ford. "Though the death of your parents was a tragedy, rest assured that your life now will be even greater than before."

"Yeah" said Stan, "you won't have to worry about a thing and once you officially join us" he grinned, "we'll see to it that you get the first crack at the guy who killed your parents."

Dipper's happy feelings and the buzz from the alcohol couldn't save him from the change in subject. "My parents."

"That's right. We've picked off a few small fry but we're getting closer to bigger fish" said Stan. "Once we get our hands on the bomber, he'll led us to the linchpin."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Dipper fingers curling into the fabric of his pants.

"Not yet" said Stan.

Dipper looked jaded.

"But we've got a very good source on the case," said Ford. "You might even know him."

Dipper quickly looked up from his drink. "Who?" he said quickly, meeting and holding his gaze.

Unlike Dipper's face his great uncle's was quite amused. "No need to be so serious Dipper."

Stan grunted. "If you ask me, I'd have the same look on my face." He crossed his arms, puffing heavily.

"Who is it?" said Dipper impatiently.

Ford grinned, eyes narrowing. Dipper gripped his glass tight. Stan sighed. "URGH! It's Gleeful alright! Gleeeefullll" said Stan, he rolled his eyes.

"Gleeful" said Dipper, rolling around the name as if trying to remember.

"You're sister's old boyfriend" said Ford.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dipper, quickly looking from Stan to Ford.

Ford laughed and Stan just grunted. "If it's any consolation kid, I can't stand him either."

"No. I mean, what? Gideon was not my sister's boyfriend" said Dipper.

"That's what I said," said Stan, "my great niece is better than that."

"Well that's what he said when he came to us a few years ago," said Ford, "but regardless. He's a great asset. I like him enough. He knows about things."

"Things?" said Dipper.

"Okay enough of this" said Stan, "You come to a strip club to get away from business not to bring it with you."

He pressed a button on a square panel by the wall with a speaker. "Bring us some girls." He let go of the button.

"Will do sir" came prompt clear female voice, "any specifications to your liking?"

He hummed, rubbing his chin, then looking over at Dipper and his brother. "Variety" he said.

The voice replied back. "Yes Mr. Pines."

"Yes Mr. Pines" he mimicked the woman, laughing. "Oh, that never get's old. Be prepared Dipper. You're gonna see what being a Pines is really all about" he grinned.

Dipper looked around at the room high above the club, the men sitting below as scantily clad women wandered around them, touching, and rubbing against them, money clinging to their bodies. In all honesty he had never seen real live naked women, only those from magazines, and the internet.

It was a weird feeling. He could feel his desire stirring but it intermingled with the thoughts of his parents and everything up until now. It creeped him out, but he didn't know which was worse, his budding erection or the fact that all the while he watched them, he imagined the gun gifted to him riddling the man and boys from the bus stop with bullets.

He brought his drink up to his lips, letting the liquid burn a trail down his throat.

When the door upstairs opened, ten women came inside, all of them the highest definition of what society would deem beautiful. They came in all shades and hues, varying facial features, body types, and ages.

One of the girl's whom looked his age walked up to him. As she came closer, Dipper found himself sinking further into the couch. His eyes and brain hazed by the alcohol.

He leaned back as she came forward. Ford plucked the empty glass from Dipper's hands. Dipper moaned, talking incoherently. Stan laughed. "What's your name little darlin?"

The blond threw her hair over her shoulders, narrowing her blue eyes as she came to straddle Dipper, putting her breasts into his face.

"You three can call me Star Butterfly."

Dipper breathed in the scent of the girl, eyes half lidded. Out of all things his mind wandered to his sister.

Moving her feet, Mabel walked then ran through the crowd, eyes darting from face to face. People whispered and talked in her wake. When she was finally free from the large crowd she turned in a circle looking around, then sighed smacking her head.

"Ow" she hissed.

The spot on her head was much better but the pain wasn't entirely gone.

A car slid up a ways behind her and the doors flew open. Something told Mabel to move and she did, looking back only after the fact. She broke out into a run as six people with horrifying masks quickly ran behind her. However, without thinking, she ran to closest place beside her, unfortunately going from the street lights and straight into a dark ally.

The group's laughter only intensified as they followed behind her, their movements erratic and wild. They howled, banging on trash cans, the walls and ground with bats and other weapons.

Mabel's eyes started to sting, tears blurring her vision. "I shouldn't have left the house. Not like this" she thought.

She felt herself about to fall in the heels as she hobbled and wobbled.

Kissing sounds and howls came from behind her. She tripped over a black trash bag. One of her heels broke. Hitting the ground she scrapped her knee. Those chasing gave another fit of laughter.

Mabel crawled under the bags against unidentifiable liquids dragging her body behind a large trash can.

The smells were horrible. She tried not to breathe through her nose and quietly through her mouth. From behind the tall trash can and black bags she saw the group, stalking about in tanks and hoodies. They looked around.

"You can't hide!" said a girl with a purple mask and pink wig, who stopped in the middle.

She was a slim girl in a tank top and tight pants, wielding a very solid looking bat. The others snickered. They stopped moving. The girl looked directly at where she crouched.

Mabel patted her hands about the ground. The girl climbed onto the top of the trash can eyes looking down at Mabel from the grotesque mask. "The eye sees all" she hissed, pushing up the mask she licked her lips.

The others stepped slowly closer laughing. Mabel's heart pounded so hard it shook her body. Her eyes were wide she broke the glass bottle in her hand and when the girl lunged down rose up and struck her.

"AHHHHH!" the girl screamed falling back.

The others hissed and growled angrily starting to speak in a language Mabel didn't understand. The woman she struck looked down, holding her face as it gushed blood speaking angrily as well.

A shot rang out, one then two, echoing against the buildings. The people hissed, stepping back. More shots rang out. The woman on the trash lid jumped down and they huddled together as they backed away. When they had moved far enough away Mabel scrambled from behind the trash can and stood up and stopped.

Standing very close by was the boy she had danced with holding a gun in one hand. He pointed with his arm straight at the group. "Are you all right?"

Mabel stared dumbfounded. She nodded. He smiled, not taking his eyes off the strange people "Good. Go. I'll catch up with you later."

At first her feet wouldn't move but when his eye turned on her. She wobbled away, heel broken she left the ally way basking in the light of the street lamps. She stopped after walking a distance from the ally.

Putting a hand up to a building she pulled off her shoes. Then leaning against the building she breathed in the crisp night air. It was cooler and she shivered even more, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay Ms.?"

She opened her eyes to see a woman who appeared in her forties walking with a friend. Mabel smiled faintly.

"Yes. Thank you."

The woman looked down at her attire. Her friend tugged her along, leaning over to whisper, "I think she's a street walker."

"But it's not late enough for that is it?" said the other woman as her and her friend moved on. They both started to laugh. Mabel sighed then looked over toward the ally.

As the sound of the girl's heel smacking against the pavement grew faint the boy lowered his gun and nonchalantly put it under his clothes.

The huddled group straightened up a little. The boy stopped right in front of them. The woman cradling the bloody gash in her face hissed.

"Why did you do that" she groaned, "you let her go."

"Yeah, so what?" said the boy, looking somewhere else.

"What was the point of telling us we could play with her then?" said another girl much bulkier with a deformed bunny mask.

"I've changed my mind."

One of the men with a reptilian mask said, "So what should we do with her then?" He looked to the others then back at the boy, "I say we make her a sacrifice."

"No." said another. "We should sell her to the traffickers. If they knew she was a Pines she'd go high" he giggled.

The boy stood with his hands in his pockets, head raised, looking down his nose at them as they knelt down.

"As of now, you do nothing when it comes to the Pines girl. There are other things to tend to. Once she and I are gone, I want you to see to them."

The group brought their hands up to their foreheads then gestured them down to him.

"Yes master" they said unison.

The boy walked back out of the ally way smiling and whistling. Mabel smiled running up to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm glad you're okay."

The boy was very stiff. He looked forward then down at her.

"Are they gone? Did you…kill them" asked Mabel still holding him and looking around at the ally. The boy chuckled.

"Yes."

Mabel gasped. He chuckled again. "They're gone."

He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her. Mabel blushed.

"Thank you."

"Come on," he said, "I know a place."

Stepping in front of her, he crouched low. Mabel stared in shock. He looked over his shoulder, patting his back. Mabel's hands flew to her mouth.

"I couldn't!"

The boy smirked. "You have no shoes. Trust me. It'll be easier on your feet."

Hesitantly, she walked closer to his back, wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted up and as she leaned in. He wrapped both arms around her legs and lifted her up.

With a small grunt he stood up straight. "There we go" he said, bouncing her up and down a little. She squeaked holding on to him tight and close. He laughed starting to walk.

As they did she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted and tired. Her thoughts turned to her brother. A few tears slipped from her wet eyes drops soaking the boys under shirt.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" said the boy, "and thank goodness too, because you stink" he laughed. Mabel smiled, too tired for anything else.


End file.
